Inspector Gadget's Hotel Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget thinks that the hotel that Maon is working at is Dr. Claw's new crime building.


Note: Tamayura is owned by TYO Animations and Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media.

Inspector Gadget was reading a comic book. He said "Wowsers. Comics these days sure are intense."

Chief Quimby popped out of Inspector Gadget's comic book and said "There's a pretty big mission that needs to be taken care of Gadget."

Inspector Gadget asked "What's going on?"

Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said "Dr. Claw started a new criminal organization in a hotel."

Inspector Gadget replied "Not bad."

Chief Quimby said "It's really bad. The guests at the hotel are clueless about it being run by a supervillain. You need to find proof that MAD is involved."

Inspctor Gadget replied "I'm not used to feeling clueless. I'm ironically clueless about what that means."

Chief Quimby said "This message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget replied "Don't worry Chief. I'll save the hotel." Inspector Gadget threw the message across the room. It landed on Chief Quimby.

Meanwhile Maon had graduated from high school. Her parents owned a hotel. Maon was interested in playing a role in the family business.

Maon woke up early in the morning for her first day of job practice. She got on her new pink work uniform. She walked to the lobby and said "I am ready for work sir."

Maon's dad said "Hello daughter um .. I mean new worker. You can call me boss."

Maon replied "Okay boss."

Maon's dad angrily said "I told you not to call me that."

Maon asked "Anyways what do you want me to do first sir?"

Maon's dad said "Clean every single room in the hotel."

Maon nervously said "I don't think I can clean that many hotel rooms."

Maon's dad said "I don't think I can accept your weak excuse. Now clean the rooms."

Maon replied "Okay sir."

Maon was worried about all the work she had to, but she decided to try her best. She started cleaning the rooms in the hotel. Maon cleaned the first 2 rooms in 45 minutes.

Inspector Gadget saw the hotel that Maon was working and thought that it was Dr. Claw's hotel. He inspected the building and said "This is clearly the type of building that could be made by MAD agent. I'll stay at the hotel as a fake guest to find out how to stop Dr. Claw's plan."

Inspector Gadget walked into the hotel. Maon walked up to him and politely said "Welcome to the hotel sir."

Inspector Gadget responded "Greetings youngster. Where's the lobby worker?"

Maon said "I'm the lobby worker today."

Inspector Gadget replied "Lobby workers sure are young these days. I'm a hotel guest."

Maon looked around and noticed that Inspector Gadget had no luggage so she asked "Where are your travel bags?"

Inspector Gadget tried to think of something to say to keep Maon from finding out that he was a secret agent. He said "I forgot to bring my stuff."

Maon went up to her dad's room and knocked on the door. Maon's dad said "What do you want?"

Maon said "You told me to clean every room in the hotel which includes yours."

Maon's dad sighed and said "Okay, but hurry up. I have a lot of naps to finish today."

Maon asked "What?"

Maon's dad said "Well sometimes I start a nap and don't finish it so I pause it and continue it later."

Maon cleaned her dad's room quickly. Maon asked "Did I do a good job?"

Maon's dad said "You didn't clean it fast enough."

Maon said "I cleaned it in 20 minutes."

Maon's dad looked at the room and said "Indeed. You cleaned the room poorly and too slow. Now go clean up the other rooms."

Maon sighed and said "Okay Dad."

Maon's dad angrily said "You're not supposed to call me that during work time. You are so unprofessional. Now I will return to my naps."

Maon cleaned the rooms in the hotel while Maon's dad slept. Maon was very tired after all that. Maon said "Thank goodness my Dad's sleeping. I need a break."

Maon's dad woke up and screamed "New worker!"

Maon ran up to her dad and said "How can I help you sir?"

Maon's dad said "Did you finish cleaning all of the rooms?"

Maon said "Yes. I cleaned every single one."

Maon's dad said "Well done. Now it's time for you to sweep all over the hotel."

Maon said "Today?"

Maon's dad said "Duh." He handed Maon a broom and said "Sweep up the floor fast. I'm going to the film theater. By the time I get back the floor better be 105% clean."

Maon looked at the hotel. It was so big. She said "Well if my Dad believes I can do this then I believe I can clean it too." Maon started cleaning up the hotel.

Inspector Gadget grabbed the broom, because he thought it was a evil device. Maon asked "What are you doing?"

Inspector Gadget tried to think of something to say to keep Maon from finding out that he was investigating the area so he said "I've been looking for something like this."

Maon asked "Why would you need it?"

Inspector Gadget answered "I'll use it as a backscratcher."

Maon took the broom back and said "Use something less weird for that."

Inspector Gadget responded "Okay." The hotel guest ripped off a piece of a wall and used it as a backscratcher.

Maon said "Oh no. That weird gentleman ripped a piece of the wall off. I hope Dad doesn't blame me for this." Maon spent the next 2 hours cleaning up the hotel.

Maon said "I finally finished cleaning up the floor. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm so tired." Maon was so worn out that she could barely stay awake. Maon said "I have to resist the urge to fall asleep." Maon fell on the lobby floor and closed her eyes. 1 of the female guests gave Maon a pillow.

When Maon's dad returned Maon was taking a nap. Maon's dad angrily asked "What's going on?"

Maon woke up and said "Hi Dad."

Maon's dad said "I'm not sure how to properly react to this."

Maon said "Are you mad about the ripped off piece of wall?"

Maon's dad said "No. I'm used to that. Why were you sleeping on the lobby floor? That's not something I would expect you to do."

Maon tried to be professional, but she was too tired. Maon said "Dad I know this is a big work day, but you gave me too much work to do in 1 day."

Inspector Gadget burst into the room. Maon's dad nervously asked "What are you doing in here?"

Inspector Gadget said "I'm sorry for barging in sir, but this hotel is being run by Dr. Claw."

Maon's dad replied "I'm the owner of this place so it's clearly not a Dr. Claw scheme."

Inspector Gadget noticed that Maon's dad was wearing a MAD jacket. He asked "Why do you have that?"

Maon's dad nervously said "I've been accepting bribes from Dr. Claw. He gets to have his agents stay at my hotel and in return he pays me double the price of any regular hotel guest. I've been avoiding work today so I wouldn't get caught."

Inspector Gadget replied "You're a rotten businessman." Inspector Gadget arrested the MAD agents that were staying at the hotel.

Maon's mom returned and asked "How was your first day of hotel work Maon?"

Maon said "I quit. I'm sorry Mom. I'm going to get my own career."

Maon's mom said "What did you make Maon do?"

Maon's dad said "I made her clean the whole hotel while I took the day off. Also I let Dr. Claw's henchmen stay at the hotel."

Maon's mom said "Honey I hate to do this, but you're grounded for the night."

Maon's dad said "You're grounding me? Okay. I'll read a bedtime story and go sleep in my man cave."

Maon walked by her dad's room and said "I'm sorry about getting you grounded."

Maon's dad said "It's okay, but I almost went a month without getting grounded."

Maon said "I would be happy to help out the hotel during the holidays if you don't give me too much work again."

Maon's dad said "Thank you. I'm going to go to sleep. Say goodnight to my stuffed animals." Maon waved goodnight to the stuffed animals.

Chief Quimby popped out of Inspector Gadget's hotel bill and said "You did a great job Gadget. You arrested more sidekicks today than any HQ agent ever has. How can I repay you?"

Inspector Gadget said "By taking care of my bill." He handed Chief Quimby his hotel bill. Because of the damage Inspector Gadget did to one of the hotel walls the bill was a high price. Chief Quimby facepalmed.

Maon wanted to relax so she relaxed on her bed. Maon said "This was the busiest day of my life."

Maon's mom walked into Maon's bedroom and said "I'm sorry about your dad. He's a great guy, but also a troublemaker."

Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain arrived at Maon's bedroom. Inspector Gadget said "I heard you had a rough day Maon so I got you fast food."

Penny responded "Uncle Gadget already ate half of it."

Inspector Gadget said "I actually only ate forty five percent of it."

Maon tried to stay awake, but she was too tired. She used the fast food bag as a pillow and fell asleep on her bed.

Inspector Gadget said "Um goodnight."

Penny said "We better let her sleep."

Inspector Gadget said "Good night!" Maon waved goodnight to her mom and friends and dreamed about her future career.

Meanwhile Dr. Claw was very upset about his hotel scheme getting ruined. He said "I'll get my hotel next time Gadget. Next time!"


End file.
